Genji Helm
.]] Genji Helm , also known as Genji, Genji Helmet, and Samurai, is a recurring helmet in the series. It is a high-ranked helmet that provides great defenses as well as resistances to various statuses, and is often obtained by stealing it or winning from Gilgamesh. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Genji Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 9 Defense, 12 Evade, 3 Weight, +3 Intelligence, and immunity to Poison and Petrify. It can be obtained by either finding it in Whisperwind Cove or winning it from Typhon. It can be equipped by the Warrior, Knight, Thief, and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy II Genji Helm is the strongest helmet in the game, providing 30 Defense, -31% Evasion, 10% Magic Defense, -60 Int/Spr, and resistance to Matter attacks. It can be obtained either by finding it at Pandaemonium (Final Fantasy II)}Pandaemonium and Arubboth, or winning it from Iron Giant and Steel Giant. Final Fantasy III Genji Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 25 Defense (10 in the NES version), 15 Magic Defense (11 in the NES version), 12% Evade (NES only), and immunity to Petrify, Sleep, Toad, Poison, Confusion, and Gradual Petrify (3D remakes only). It can be obtained by finding it in the Cave of Shadows, and can be equipped by the Onion Knight, Freelancer, Dark Knight, and Ninja classes. Final Fantasy IV Genji Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 10 Defense, 6 Magic Defense, and 3 Magic Evasion. It can be obtained either by re-recruiting Kain after the Giant of Babil or finding it at Lair of the Father. It can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, and Edge. In the 3D remakes, the -10 Evasion is no longer there. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Genji Helm returns as a high-ranked helmet with the same stats as in the previous game, though now providing 8 Magic Defense. It can be obtained by finding it at the Subterrane and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Cid, Edge, Ceodore, Luca, Zangetsu, Gekkou, Izayoi, Tsukinowa, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Genji Helm is the strongest helmet in the game before the Game Boy Advance release, now being the third strongest, and provides 18 Defense, 5 Magic Defense, 4 Weight, and immunity to Confusion and Mini. It can only be obtained by stealing it from Gilgamesh during the second phase at Castle Exdeath. Final Fantasy VI Genji Helmet is the strongest helmet in the game, providing 36 Defense and 38 Magic Defense. It can be obtained either by finding it in Darill's Tomb, winning it from Gilgamesh, or betting the Regal Crown in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. Everyone except Umaro can equip it. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Genji Helm is a special accessory that provides 0 MP Cost and 0 AP Cost as well as an Auto-Libra effect. Final Fantasy IX Genji Helm is the second strongest helmet in the game, bested by the Grand Helm, and provides 29 Defense, +2 Defense, +2 Magic, and teaches the ability HP+20%. It can be obtained either by stealing it from Kraken or finding it from using a Dead Pepper on the mountain crack on the northeastern part of the Forgotten Continent while riding Choco. It can only be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII Genji Helm is a high-ranked helmet that requires the Genji Armor license to equip, and provides 37 Magic Defense, +9 Strength, and +4 Magic. It can only be obtained by stealing it from Gilgamesh during the second encounter after he has switched his weapons twice at a 10% chance. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, it now provides 46 Magic Defense and now gives the additional bonus of giving Counter against normal attacks equal to (Speed/2% activation rate). ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Final Fantasy Tactics Genji Helm is the strongest helmet in the PlayStation version (4th strongest in later version), providing +130 HP. It is obtained by stealing from Elmdore, although this does not work in the PSP version due to Elmdore having Safeguard. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Genji Helm is the strongest helmet in the game, providing 15 Defense and 6 Magic Resistance. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Genji Helm is the strongest helmet in the game, providing 2 Attack, 19 Defense, and 9 Resistance. It can be obtained from the Bazaar from the "Exotic Armor C" set. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Adventure The helmet is called Samurai and it has an helmet icon before its name. It is an item drop from Demon inside the Temple of Mana. It gives 25 to defense. Final Fantasy Legend III Samurai can be bought in Cirrus in Pureland for 13000 GP. It provides 11 defense, 12 magic defense, and grants resistance to Petri. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Bravely Default Genji Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 12 Defense and 3 Magic Defense. It can be obtained by finding it in Underflow. Final Fantasy Dimensions Genji Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 18 Defense, 8 Magic Defense, and prevents Blind. Dissidia Final Fantasy Genji Helm is a level 99 Helmet that provides +249 Bravery, +1 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Soul of Yamato" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading in 16,240 gil, Heike's Helm, five Supreme Gem, and two Chaos Crystal. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Genji Helm returns as a level 100 Helmet that provides +290 Bravery, +1 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Soul of Yamato" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading in 86,440 gil, Heike's Helm, Samurai Spirit, and five Giant's Desire. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Etymology Category:Armor